


Still Bravely

by fayzalmoonbeam



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Stiff Upper Lip, friends get it, sad buttoned up residents of Button House, understated love, we all love Cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayzalmoonbeam/pseuds/fayzalmoonbeam
Summary: Just a little, tiny something in response to the "Oh, Captain!" moment that we all felt at the end of S2 Ep3. Someone offers a small piece of comfort. Pure fluff, stiff upper lips and a little understanding.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Still Bravely

In spite of his brash, sex-crazed exterior, Julian knows when to be gentle. He has the ability to sense the depths of someone’s desolation, and tonight the Captain’s is palpable. Everyone else might be focussing on the TV, but he can see Cap out of the corner of his eye, looking out of the window with the hundred-mile stare that suggests he’s anywhere but in the here and now.

While Pat keeps a chaotic sort of order amongst the other inmates, Julian slips back from the sofa, quietly joining the Captain in his vigil. 

‘It’s hard, isn’t it?’ Julian says softly. ‘The solitude. The endless aching for something you can’t get back.’ He considers reaching out a hand to the Captain’s shoulder, but thinks better of it.

Cap glances at him and nods almost imperceptibly, as if it’s an effort to tear his eyes from the window, from the memory. Julian’s known this man for so long, over thirty years if you were to count it in mortal time, but it amazes him still that he can almost read his thoughts at moments like this. Despite the Captain never having been a ‘confider’, that literally eternal stiff upper lip being a firm, moustached barrier to intimate conversation, Julian can see the pain of remembering in his gaze. He takes a calculated risk.

‘Love is hard to recover from when you’ve got all eternity to mourn it.’

For a brief moment, he sees the gratitude and affinity in the Captain’s eyes, before the inevitable shutters come down and Cap clears his throat.

‘Well, must get on. Goodnight, Julian.’

‘Goodnight, Captain,’ Julian says softly. ‘Sleep well.’ The last part is automatic; the dead don’t sleep. But they feel, and that is enough to keep anyone, living or dead, awake until the dawn.


End file.
